


Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop

by oSnapple



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Cat Cafe, Fluff and Humor, Gen, POV Hero, Reader-Insert, expect the usual, hopefully this doesn't go the way you think it will, however will be using You, in reference to the reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oSnapple/pseuds/oSnapple
Summary: Hero spends his time working in a cat café. Thankfully, you're there to help him get through his shifts.
Relationships: Hero/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Caramel Macchiato

**Author's Note:**

> This is very much a spur of the moment upload but seeing as there is only one (i think) reader insert, i plan on changing that.  
> this one is a lot sweeter than the other idea i had so you guys are lucky.  
> but trust me my hands know angst, I know how to fuck it up, so buckle up kids.

“You’re late.”

Hero paused in the doorway to hang his coat on the hook, then gave you a friendly smile while you raised a brow at him. 

“Nah, I’m not late,” he said as he tugged back his sleeve. “I still have...okay, maybe I’m a little late.”

“Mhm.” You squeezed the trigger, swirling a mound of whipped cream over the mug before sliding it down the counter. “It sure is a good thing someone already clocked you in. Hot chocolate with whipped cream for Miles?”

Hero threw his apron over his head as he squinted at the monitor. True enough, his name was already marked off, just seconds after your own. 

He chuckled and tightened the knot. "Thanks."

You smiled before tossing the cat-ear headband at him. "No problem."

The café bell dinged, and you returned to the register while Hero caught up on orders. Beyond the door, cats wove their way between the café goers' legs, mewing and pawing at their shins in hopes of getting adopted. Laws were strict on separating the food preparation from the actual cat portion of the café, but just hearing their meows made Hero's heart melt. 

"So, what happened?" you asked once the line cleared. "Stayed up too late studying?" 

"Nah, just...couldn't sleep last night," he admitted. He had tried to sleep early, but…

"Nightmares?" 

"Yeah."

You popped the lid onto a plastic cup and handed it to another customer before resting against the pastry counter. "How bad?" 

"Oh, um…" Hero shut the oven. "Not that-"

You leaned over and frowned. It lost a bit of its intimidation factor when your purple cat-ear headband (hand-dyed, of course) slid onto your forehead. Still, Hero couldn't look you in the eye. 

"Hero," you called. 

"Really," he insisted, "it wasn't that bad."

Your frown deepened, but the beep of the oven cut you off. You opened it before Hero could reach, and he pulled out the warmed cookies before dropping them in a bag and handing it to the customer. 

"Staying up so late isn't healthy, Hero," you said when he turned around.

"I...I know," he said. His shoulders sank, body aching at the reminder. "But they're...It's hard." 

It was hard when he could feel her eyes watching his every move, reaching out with a hand and pawing at him to make him face her so that she could ask him why he left her, why he messed up, why he-

A hand brushed over his. You offered him a tiny smile and gave his hand a squeeze. 

"As long as you take a nap after this," you said. "Don't push yourself, okay? The store isn't going anywhere."

Hero's throat bobbed as he nodded. Your hand felt warm. Real. 

"Um…" 

You jumped, pulling your hand away as you greeted the customer. With your back to him, you missed the way Hero's fingers curled inward, nails pressing against his palm. After a moment, he sighed and relaxed his hand. 

"-it'll be out in just a minute," you said, waving the bag in Hero's general direction. When he didn't take it, you looked up in surprise. "Hero? Are you okay?" 

Hero shook his head and smiled. "Sorry. Just spaced out for a bit."

You didn't seem convinced, but another customer approached the counter, and Hero busied himself with finishing the rest of the orders. 


	2. Americano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a parent is hard.

"Come on, Hero, if I had to wear it, so do you."

Hero hesitated by the door that led to the backroom. He gripped the silky fabric and tugged, then asked, "...Do I really have to?" 

"Yes," you responded. "You lost the coin flip."

His grip tightened before he sighed and nudged the door open. It took two minutes to move a distance that normally took two steps.

You were torso-deep in the display case, scrubbing away at the glass. When he coughed, you glanced over your shoulder, scrubbed, then jerked back so fast that you rammed your skull into the edge of the case in the process. 

"Are you okay?!" Hero asked as you stumbled back.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," you managed. After a shake of your head, you pointed at him. "Why does it look so much better on you?!"

The outfit in question was a special uniform, only worn during the first three hours of opening on Fridays to help promote the breakfast menu. With its white frills and black poofy skirt, it had been an instant seller with some people. 

But because Hero had called tails and the penny landed on heads, he was stuck wearing the maid dress for the day. 

"Seriously, you look so nice in it," you whined. It hugged him perfectly. "And with the cat ears? Curse you and your good looks…"

"You think I look good?" Hero asked in surprise. 

You huffed and wiped your hands on your apron. "Never mind that. Come on, we got cats to release."

The two of you entered the cat-side of the cafe, mobbed by a chorus of meows and twitchy tails. Furry bodies rubbed all along Hero’s shins as he stumbled his way towards the feeding dishes.

“Hey, hey, come on,” he said, voice rippling with laughter. “A little help here?”

“Kinda busy over here,” you said. Cats nipped at the strings of your apron, undoing the knots you’d done. “Oh, god, please don’t, Bee-”

Hero picked up the dishes, pouring the kibble into the plates and diving out of the way the moment it filled. It disappeared under a writhing mass of fur, and he took the chance to fill in the rest of the dishes while the others struggled to get a bite in. 

By the time he finished, the cats of the cafe muched happily on their breakfast. All save for one.

“Come on, Mr. Brightside,” you called softly into one of the cubbies in the wall. Inside, a single yellow eye glowed from the shadows. “It’s time to eat. Aren’t you hungry?”

The eye blinked before turning away, curling into the corner with its back to you. 

“Not working?” Hero asked as you groaned.

“Yeah.” You crossed your arms and leaned against the cat tree. “Poor guy hasn’t eaten in a few days now. Do you think he’s sick?”

“I don’t think so?” Hero reached in, wagging a finger as he inched his way towards Mr. Brightside. The moment it poked his fur, something sunk into Hero’s skin and sliced him open. Blood beaded from the tip of his finger, skin throbbing as he pinched the scratch close. Inside, Mr. Brightside hissed, paw raised and claws out. 

“Mr. Brightside, no!” you said before cradling Hero’s hand. “Are you okay? Is it deep?”

Hero winced as you pinched the scratch. “No, no, I’m fine.”

“Come on,” you said, nudging him to the door. “Let’s wash it out.”

Hero followed along without complaint, letting you fuss over the cat scratch while he watched. Your brows pinched with concentracion as you wrapped the bright blue bandage around the cut. Before he could pull away, you gave the bandage a little tap, like you were blessing the pain away. 

“There you go,” you muttered before scowling. “I can’t believe he’d do that. Mr. Brightside would mever actually hurt anyone.”

“It’s my fault,” Hero said quickly. “I shouldn’t have poked him. He’s probably having a bad day.”

“But that’s no excuse to hurt you,” you said. You rolled up your sleeves and marched back into the cat room. Mr. Brightside never left the cubby, but you stuck your face into the hole without hesitation. “Come out here, Mister. You’re in trouble.”

Inside, the cat meowed. He didn’t sound happy.

“Yes, you are,” you responded. “Hero’s bleeding, you jerk. Now come out and apologize to him.”

Hero wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but when you pulled back, the ragged face of Mr. Brightside followed. One eye had been scarred shut, the result of a fight between another stray on the streets. Black cats had always had the worst luck in hopes of getting adopted. An injured black cat with a solitary attitude? 

Well...you never seemed to give up hope for Mr. Brightside, so neither did Hero.

“It’s alright,” Hero said, brushing a hand against the top of the black cat’s head. “You can make it up to me by eating a little, okay?”

Mr. Brightside squinted, but he slipped out of the cubby and shuffled his way over to one of the bowls. An orange tabby (Orange Jo, who Hero had nicknamed himself) headbutted Mr. Brightside, food clinging to his fur. Mr. Brightside only nudged him aside and began to eat.

“Huh. Look at that.” You glanced between the cats and Hero before smiling. “Maybe you should get scratched more often.”

“I like my fingers intact, actually,” Hero grumbled.

“Or maybe it’s the dress…”

“No.”

Your frowned warped into a smile. “It does look good on you, though.”

Hero’s face warmed as he smoothed out the skirt. Soft jazz and crunching kibble broke up the silence between himself and his co-worker, air warmed by the early morning sun. 

"So, what brought you to the cat café?" Hero asked you as you watched the cats eat. 

"Honestly?" you hummed, fingers tapping against your forearm. "I have no idea. I kinda just ended up here. I like cats, I'm a decent baker, and I make a pretty good cup of coffee. What about you?"

"Same thing," he admitted. "I really like baking, and...I had an old friend who really liked cats. She always brought home cats in hopes of keeping them, but…"

Her parents always said no. 

"She sounds cool," you said.

Hero tensed, flexing his hands. "Yeah. She was."

Orange Jo meowed. He pawed at Hero's skirt until the server caved, scooping the tabby in his arms. All gangly limbs and full of energy. 

Hero smiled and booped Orange Jo's nose, then froze when he realized you were staring. 

"Wh-What?" he asked.

You smiled. "You're a natural dad, y'know." 

Hero gripped Orange Jo closer. 

"I mean…" Options flew through his head before he smiled back. "Does that make you the mom here?" 

"I already am, jerk," you said without hesitation. "Look. Orange Jo, c'mere!" 

Orange Jo thrashed in Hero's grip, kicking off his chest and landing in your own open arms. You laughed and spun with the cat, then stuck your tongue out at Hero as he gawked. 

"Traitor," he grumbled. Something tugged at his shins, and he was met with the shiny eye of Mr. Brightside.

"Meow?" he mewed. 

"Oh?" Hero crouched and offered a hand to the cat. "Alright, nice try, but I got Mr. Bright-"

Mr. Brightside bit him. 

You cackled as you pried Mr. Brightside away, juggling the black cat and Orange Jo in either arm. Your headband slid off your head and dangled over your eyes, and with the cats in your arms, you had no way to stop them from batting at the purple faux fur. 

The laughter drew the other cats' attention. They began to meow and call to try and climb up your side. 

"Oh-Oh god," you gasped as a brown tabby (Lady Eggplant, he thought) began scaling your apron. "Wait, wait, hol-Hero, help!"

"Mm...I dunno." Hero scooted back as cats began to crawl all over you. "I think they just wanna show their mom some love."

"Traitor!" 

It wasn't long before you were completely enveloped in cats. Mr. Brightside stood out amongst the crowd, tucked neatly under your chin while Orange Jo claimed your gut. Even more cats claimed your arms and legs. The only spared body part was your head, which was halfway covered with your headband. 

"So, how're you feeling?" Hero asked above you. 

You puffed out in annoyance. "Feeling like we're going to get fired if we mess around anymore."

"I'll help you if we trade outfits."

You squinted, seemed to think it over, then flopped back in defeat. "Eh, it looks better on you anyways."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in the middle of class lmao.


	3. Cappuccino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thunderstorm passes by.

A white flash lit up the sky, followed immediately by thunder so loud it made Hero's teeth rattle.

"Alright," you said, drawing Hero's attention away from the windows. "Everyone's all locked away, any potential leak spots have been bucketed. All we can do now is wait it out."

You dropped into the seat across from Hero, face illuminated by the handful of candles he'd found in the backroom. Two lukewarm cups of hot chocolate and plates of ‘expired’ pastries sat on a plate beside you. Neither of you had cars, and with how heavily the rain came down, it was all you could do. At least you had a pack of cards on you.

"So…what game do you wanna play?" you asked as the cards flitted between your hands. 

"War?" he offered. 

"Eh. Easy enough." You split the cards, piled them together, then sorted them into two piles. "Pick your poison."

Hero stole the left and, after a brief shuffle of his own, set down his first card. An Ace of Spades. 

You blinked and set down a 3 of Clubs.

"Well, off to a great start, huh?" you laughed. "I always forget how lucky you are with card games."

"I could always share my luck with you if you wanted," Hero offered with a grin. 

"Nice try." You set down another card with a snort. "Your pretty-boy face doesn't work on me."

They fell into a simple rhythm, the scraping of the cards against the table accompanied by the rumble of overhead lightning. It made Hero’s eyelids sink, but he shook it away as he traded cards with you. The storm would pass soon. He was sure of it.

Lightning lit up the café. Generic framed pictures of cats stared at Hero from the wall, eyes wide and unblinking. One of Mr. Brightside hovered directly behind you, his one eye glowing with disdain. 

“Hey,” Hero said as you sipped your cocoa. “Do you believe in ghosts?”

A foam mustache stained your lips when you lowered the cup. “Why?”

“Oh, you know.” Hero gestured to the empty café, ignoring the urge to wipe it away for you. “Just setting the mood.”

You eyed the photo frames, then the windows. After a moment of thought, you shrugged and dabbed at your lips with a napkin. 

“Dunno,” you said. “What about you?”

“Not as much as my parents.” Hero swiped a pair of cards into his deck. “My mom would tell me these scary stories to scare me and my little brother. She would always say that if I kept on playing at the lake in the park, La Llorona would come out and drown me.”

Just as you placed your card, something crashed from inside the kitchen. Hero’s breath hitched as he whipped around, but all he could see through the darkness was the vague outline of the counter. 

His mind sped through the memories of La Llorona. Did she appear when it rained? Wasn’t he supposed to hear someone crying? Did she eat cats?

“Well,” you said, staring at the backdoor with a passive expression. “That doesn’t sound good.”

Hero swallowed, then forced a smile on his face. “Eh, I’m sure it was nothi-”

Another crash. Hero’s knee banged into the table, scattering the cards and pastries across the surface. That sounded way too close. And he was pretty confident it wasn't something crashing through the roof of the store. They were on the first floor of a five-story building.

"We should…" Hero swallowed. "We should check that out, right?" 

Your expression never changed as you thumbed your cards. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Hero looked at you in shock. "But-"

"It's probably just some of the pitchers falling off the rack," you said with a wave. "Come on, let's just finish the game."

You picked up your card and shuffled it back into your hand, then set down another. After a moment of hesitation, Hero followed and set a card down. An 8 of a Hearts and an 8 of Spades. 

Hero set down three, then flipped over his fourth card. 

"Huh?"

Instead of another card, he found a slip of paper. 

'dont forget to take a break, dummy :P

love you ^-^'

"Yo, Hero?" you called out. 

Hero jumped, nearly folding the card in half. "Huh?" 

"Wanna put the card down?" you asked, gesturing to your small pile of cards. "Or are you just stalling because I won?"

Hero held the card to his chest. "Um-"

You raised a brow. He caved and set the card down. To his surprise, you sighed and shoved your cards to him.

"You and your luck," you grumbled. "We should do a game that actually requires skill."

Hero's brows furrowed. The note was still there. Did you not...see it? 

The lights overhead sputtered before bathing the café in an off-white glow. His eyes burned as they adjusted to the sudden light, but he couldn't help but sigh in relief. 

"Oh, good," he muttered before hopping out of his seat. "Come on, we should clean up whatever fell and get out of here."

"Wait, help me over here, first," you said, ducking under the table to grab the fallen pastries. Hero grabbed the box and swept up the cards, then paused. He didn't see the note. 

"Hey, did I drop any cards down there?" he asked. 

"Nope."

"You sure?" 

You straightened up. "Yeah. Why?"

Hero thumbed through the cards, counting under his breath. 52. Everything was there.

"...nevermind."


	4. Bitter Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hero remembers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly not as pleased with this but I really wanted to complete this just to get it out of the way.

"Oh, hey, I recognize this piece."

Hero paused in his scrubbing to listen to the song playing overhead.

"Thelonius Monk," you said, watching the ceiling with a wistful expression. "'Ruby, My Dear.' What a good pianist…"

"You played piano?"

"A little. I wasn't any good at it, though." Your face pinched before relaxing into a smile. "What about you?"

Saxophone continued to ooze from the speakers. Even with your headband and maid uniform, something about your face made Hero frown. He swept the remaining degreaser off the oven and into the bucket, then nudged your shoe.

"I knew a bit of piano," he said. "Self-taught, really. Can't read sheet music to save my life, but I know a few songs."

"Like what?" you asked. "Heart and Soul?"

Hero gagged. "Ew, no."

Your laugh eased the nerves in his chest, and he did his best to focus on cleaning as you returned to sweeping. They only had an hour left until the breakfast shift ended, but nobody had come into the café.

"Did you ever want to learn?" you asked as you swept up the dirt. "I'm a decent teacher."

“Haha, no, I’m good.” Hero gestured to the pastry display case. “I got enough from my parents about wanting to be a chef and not a doctor.”

“But aren’t you working on being a doctor now?”

Hero sighed. “Yep.”

"Gross."

You set the broom aside and eyed Hero. "I thought you liked cooking?"

"I-I do, but…" The reasoning died in his mouth, no matter how much he wanted to force it out. "It'll be better, in the long run. Makes better money, anyways."

You hummed, leaning against the counter. "But do you want to be a doctor?"

Hero continued rearranging the pastries without looking up. "Sure-hey!"

He pulled back and glared at you, but you did not waver.

"Do you want to be a doctor?" you repeated.

"It's better money-"

" _Henry_."

Hero froze. You scowled and crossed your arms, but he stood up before you could speak.

"You're…" Hero swallowed, hands trembling at his side. "Who are you?"

You stepped back. "What?"

"You're-" Hero forced the knot down his throat. His fingers dug into his hair, pain disappearing under the tidal wave of panic. "How...how long have I…"

How long has he been here? What happened? Where-Where was he?

"Woah, woah, Hero, hold on." You squeezed his wrists, prying his hands away from his hair. "It's alright, it's alright. Here, count with me. One, two, three, four…"

He counted with you. His head bobbed, neck struggling to keep him upright until you guided his head to your chest. There was no heartbeat.

Saxophone drifted through Hero's ears as you cradled him close, swaying to the beat of Thelonius Monk while the cats mewed in the distance.

"...so," you started, "what gave it away this time?"

_The note the games the secrets-_

"...nobody here calls me Henry," he said. You hummed and stroked the back of his head.

"Makes sense," you mumbled. "I guess in the ideal world, you'd always be my Hero, huh?"

Hero lifted his head to see your face. When you offered him a smile, his heart plunged as pulled himself away.

"Yeah," he agreed. He refused to meet your eye, and you slipped around him to check your reflection in the glass. You removed your headband with a laugh.

"A cat café?" you asked. Hero's lips twitched.

"Well, you joked about how you wanted one for the strays in the neighborhood."

"But then I'd be all sad because I couldn't bring them home," you said. You tilted your head to the side to admire your profile. "But they seem pretty! And they sound cool, too. Are you guys friends?"

"Kind of…"

"Then you should make a move!" you insisted, bouncing in delight. "I bet you'd sweep them off their feet, no problem."

Hero watched as you twirled in place, causing the skirt to puff up around you. His lips twitched again, and he ended up smiling when you laughed at the sight.

"Please tell me this is actually your uniform," you asked. "I never got to see you in one before..."

"No, no, no maid dress," he said. "Sorry to disappoint."

You pouted and sighed. "Dang. What a shame."

Hero laughed, an explosion of noise against the void around him. He clamped a hand over his mouth out of instinct, but the smile you gave him was anything but offended.

"So you _can_ laugh," you said, eyes soft with relief. "I'm glad. I don't want you to be sad forever."

The smile fell on Hero's face.

"How…" He swallowed, balling his hand up at his side. "How long did you know?"

"I dunno." You shrugged. A hint of blush dusted your face. "I just...wanted to help, I guess. You looked sad...lost."

That got another laugh out of him.

"Yeah," he said. "That sounds like something she'd do."

The bell chimed throughout the café, drawing your attention away. Breakfast shift had come and gone without a single customer.

"Huh. Guess that means I can take this off, yeah?" you asked, already reaching up to unzip the collar of the dress. "D'you think you handle the front by yourself for a bit?"

No. Hero tried to shake his head. He tried to tell you to stay. Instead, he nodded and huffed, saying, "Doubting me already?"

You laughed. That was probably why, he thought, he wanted to hear that again. Before you left him again.

"Hey, Hero?"

Hero jumped, and when he met your eye, everything crashed down on him at once. A flood of memories, old and new, surged through his mind and down every nerve in his body. You were new. Your face, your hair, your voice-that was all new. But the way you spoke, the way you knew piano and baking and loved cats and loved little Mr. Brightside and his one eye-

"Promise me you'll try and be happy?" you asked. The words seemed to echo, as if two separate voices had spoken in sync. "For...for me? Please?"

You were someone else. Just for a moment, black hair flowed behind you, honey-brown eyes shined in the light, and Hero nearly reached out to grab you when his mouth moved.

"I-I will," he said. "I promise."

Your smile grew. "Good. Now get up. Your shift starts soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise! this is what i meant by "hopefully this doesn't go the way you think it will"

**Author's Note:**

> you should go hit up my tumblr @ o-5napple so thst i can actually have something on that blog


End file.
